Nico box
by thesatanicsix
Summary: Nico is Insane and Percy is his perfect median (lol awkward) even no some parts of Nico scare the crap out of Percy they make it work.
1. Nico Box

_~Hay Fourtris here, I am a hard core Percio shipper so enjoy my awkwardness. But no shit this was awkward and awesome to write. Again well enjoy._

Nico called it a bad Friday, but everyone else had called him insane. How unfair it was to be called mad then locked up Nico thought. He had been in this white empty room before, to many times before. He knew his friends or family had put him in here and he knew there was a camera watching him in the upper left hand corner of the room. But what surprised him was the lack of the usual getup he would get when he was put inside this plain as fuck room. He usually was prepressed in one of those dressed patients wore when they were at the doctor's office. He was almost in his normal clothes, a hate covering his head, pajama pants with little comical skulls on them and a muscle T that showed most of his perfectly sculpted tan chest.

Stretching his arms out in front of him and arching his sat in a squat, looking up at the top of boring white room. There was nothing wrong with the room, except for the fact that it was the most fucking boring thing he often did (well other than school,). He usually tried to go back to sleep, but this time he was extra pissed off, he knew who had put him in the box and that little motherfucker was going to get it. Nico was in one of those unusually insane moods and felt like today would be a good day to freak the Frick out of his boyfriend. Letting go of his position he fell to the ground landing on his back, what could he do to make his boyfriend take him out of this box? The idea that popped into his head next was perfect, so perfect he bolted out in a hysteria of giggles. There was two thing he knew about his boyfriend in absolute. One that suicide absolutely scared that fucker, and two he hated to be left out of anything a little bit sexual.

Still laughing he rolled over to face the camera, hysteria bubbling up in him he pointed at the camera, "Percy you better prepare yourself, if there is anyone else in there they might want to leave, there is no need to make him uncomfortable." He made sure to over enunciation on the last word, just to add the going to piss you off feel to things. Nico stood up, and pulled up his shirt. Now he knew what most people would take this as, some kind of invitation to his boyfriend to come help him with things but Percy Jackson was not most people, and nether was most of him family. They all knew that under his shirt where.

A Month ago five of Nico's best friends died in a car crash, drunk driving. So in honor of his loving friends he had carved the Roman numeral five into his chest. It had almost killed him, but for some reason he was still breathing. He waited a few minutes, then held up his scar stained arms, and ran them through his hair. Hoping to the Gods Percy was the only one watching he moved his hands down him stomach. His hands moved up and down his bare chest, touching all of the muscles on his abdomen, then they moved to his arms, running up and down all of the imperfections he had made. He moved till he was leaning on the wall opposite from the camera.

Moderately terrified he gulped down his last bit of modesty and reached his hand in his pants. Automatically he regretted it, but kept going, going till finally he started growing and his voice brock as the orgasm hit him like a truck. His pants and his boxers were off to the side, but as he slid down the wall he felt more shame then pride. Percy might have not been there, and even if he had it must have been the most awkward most disappointing thing for him. Laying on the ground Nico whispered to himself.

"Why are you not here?" he said, not meaning for his voice to brake but things happen. It felt like hours before the click of the door finally echoed throughout the room. The door opened, and footsteps neared him, he didn't really care to look, he knew if he did his face would be red. The door must have shut because the click of the look came again, he was alone again.

To Nico astonishment strong teen hands wrapped around his arm nearest the door. There was no tears on Nico face but when he finally turned to the lovely blue eyed demigod they started to poor out of his eyes.

"Nico, what on earth, do you always just assume I put you in the box and jack off to the camera? I would hope you were not always doing this." Percy pulled Nico into his arms, trying to cover his boyfriend's nakedness.

"Percy I'm sorry that was stupid, I got all confident, then it just disappeared when it was too late." Nico stammered, he felt so vulnerable all of a sudden. But as if Percy could read Nico mind he lifted Nico chin and nicely fit their lips together. Percy's hands moved restricting to Nico neck then he pulled away.

"Don't let anyone see you like this okay, you are mine," he said rubbing away a fresh tear from Nico face, "Mine." Then Percy leaned in and but his ear.

Percy was moving faster than usually, and the shock that Nico felt had made him stiffer than usual. Suddenly Percy was shirtless, and moving down Nico stomach. Laying butterfly kisses on his scars witch must have pained Percy so much, Nico flipped Percy onto the wall, and the naked boy wrapped his arms around the other demigod, and kissed the back of his neck. Nico's hands moved down to Percy's pants, mimicking what he had done earlier he touched Percy's prostate. Unzipping his pants and kicking them Percy grabbed Nico neck and kissed him, slipping his tong into Nico mouth, then parting after the sloppy wet kiss.

Nico hand moved up and down on Percy, and after a shriek of pleasure escaped Percy mouth Nico quickly dropped to his knees and started bobbing his head. Minutes later Nico was now pinned up agents the wall, almost screaming as Percy pounded into him. His whole body was shaking, and the overwhelming lust growing inside of him was making it hard to stand. But somehow Percy was standing and holding Nico wrists on the wall over his head, cries escaping both of their mouths now. But in no time this ended as they both fell to the ground when there orgasms had finished. Pain prickled Nico's hips as Percy pulled, but it left as soon as it had come.

Flipping Nico so that he faced Percy, he wrapped his arms around Nico waist and pulled him in for a slow deep kiss.

"I'm sorry Percy." Nico whispered when their lips parted. He had been as confident as the two year gap would let him be, but a lot of the times it was just not enough.

"Good this you are pretty as fuck because you are stupid." Percy said, but sometimes Percy's sassy ass comments were not needed.

"You little motherfucker." Nico said sticking his tong out at Percy, but failed at the attempted to be cheeky as Percy dove in and slurped him into a kiss.

"All I'm saying is that you are perfect, you and you're messed up arms and crazy sex appeal." Percy said as Nico giggled and buried his head into Percy shoulder.

"Honey that sex appeal would be you." Nico said into Percy soft naked skin.

"Precisely my point my love." Percy said, closing his eyes.

"Love you too." Nico replied with a stiffened giggle before joining Percy in sleep.

_~ Hope you like it, for the first half of this (Not the sexual part) I was listening to some rage music. But inspiration (Not the sexual part again,) sound of madness and some Black veil brides. Also I think I might do a follow up chapter about Nico's struggle with Bad Fridays and more backstory about the box._

_Thanks Fourtris out 4_


	2. Update on more

Hey Fourtris here made a new percio and many more truth or dare story go check it out. Also I need ideas any paring or book anime whatever. Except no perchal that is not okay. Also there is another really awesome truth or dare my other writer on this account Nemichan did, well it rocks go check it out. (if this is posted there will be another chapter soon.)

Fourtris out 4


	3. Beach beatings

Percy waded through the thick crowd of people to get to the ocean shore. The familiar granny felling of sand touched his feet as Percy jumped over towels and side stepped people. Soon he reached the shore line just in time for a spill of white foamy salt water to touch his sandy feet. Percy ran into the waves so fast he knew he was getting help from the water, he could feel it's thoughts in his head. Before he dove into the clear cold water of the sea he looked over at his boyfriend. Nico was sitting on a blanket spread over the sand. He had insisted to Percy that they go a little further away from all the people because today was another bad Friday. Winking at Nico Percy jumped into the water in a nice dive and swam off into the depth and darkness.

Nico sat in the sun, music blaring in his ears at maximum volume. He watched as Percy made a flawless dive into the water from suck a small jump. Today wasn't turning out to be the best day for Nico but at least he thought Percy is happy. Music still on loud he watched the other boy swim and dive and move like a fish throughout the surface of the constantly moving ocean. After about an hour of swimming Percy came back toward Nico, gladly to do anything but burn Nico smiled.

"Are you still ganna swim?" Nico asked pulling off his headphones, cutting himself off from the music.

"Yeah but right now you looked hella board so I decided to take a break." The other boy said sitting down and slipping his col wet arms around Nico burning shoulders.

"You don't have to, I know how much you love the ocean." Planting a kiss on the other boy's nose.

"But the ocean never leaves, I can't always say that about time." Percy said bringing the other boy to sit on his lap.

"Oh shut up that was so cheese, and by the way ever since we moved here all you have wanted to do was swim so that is total bullshit."

"Whatever, but anyways I know this was probably not a good day for you so we don't have to stay much longer."

"Oh Gods no, you go swim." He said sliding off Percy's lap and pushing him towards the water. Blushing Percy kissed Nico and ran towards the water.

The next twenty minutes where boring so Nico started to walk around, music still keeping his mind clean he walked through the sand a few yards away from his blanket. The sun was shining and the felling of the water brushing agent this skin made Nico feel happy. But it seemed like whenever Nico was happy some little shit would just come over and ruin his day, because the next thing he knew he was on the ground. Someone had shoved him from behind, a mortal probably, and because Nico didn't feel like murdering these jerks today he stayed down. His headphones had fallen off and he could hear laughing as other kids ran up to his attacker.

The hands that had shoved him rolled him over to so that he was facing the sky, and even when they kicked him in the ribs, he stayed put.

"Why is that thing just lying there?" Said a vice, obviously a guy.

"I don't know let's ask he little fagot." Said a heavy voiced girl, who sounded much like an opera singer.

"Why aren't you moving you little piece of shit? Or is it just who you are to not fight back?" By now Nico new this was another gay hate thing that some bad at smack kids decided to do to be cool.

"What's next emo?" Nico said with a laugh that was cut off by the air being taken out of his stomach.

"We were just going to skip to go kill yourself." Said the girl, while her and her buddy started kicking away at Nico. The real reason why he didn't move was because he actually didn't feel the need to defend himself. He kind of wanted to feel the pain of getting beat right now and for some reason it was a lot worse than wrist blood.

Than Nico felt a trickle of something roll down his check. Blood ran down from a freshly made head wound, and finally Nico cried out. After that it went just downhill. The people kept kicking him over and over again, sometimes lifting his crumpled body up to get a few punches in but they kept going. After a few minutes it also felt like this was an overreaction for just liking someone of the same sex.

"Fuck off." He said finally, and they stopped for a second, only to laugh and keep going.

"Yeah right, we are going to beat you to death fagot." Said the deep voiced girl. Than all of a sudden a wave crashed over them, pulling them off into the opened water. Nico was sucked under, the salt water stinging his small cuts or splits in his skin. As he floated down he could hear screaming and see thrashing limbs hovering over him. Solid arms metricized around him, as the trashing stopped. He was pulled up into the world of air and soon a wave was washing him onto the sandy beach.

Percy knelled next to Nico crumpled body, head down and an expression of rage glued to his face.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Percy said in a low voice arms still around Nico steadying him as he blacked out.

_So I think this fanfic will have more than two chapters, I'm going to expand. Well hope you liked it enough to want to read another chapter._

_Fourtris out 4_


	4. white stones

_Hi Fourtris here. I know looking back I spelled stuff wrong, and didn't have as perfect grammar but I'm really trying. Also we don't have a Beta reader so it is hard._

In Nico dream she was there, his sister. He never dreamed about her, but for some reason she wouldn't leave his mind. Nico knew she was a ghost, and that on rare occasions you could talk to the dead through dreams. But she just looked at him, but not vacantly, she looked at him with a shaky expression of fear. Nico could feel his subconscious waiting, waiting to hear his sister's ghostly voice, but when she talked he regretted his wish.

"This is what happens when you love too much," she said, one of her pale white hands moved up to touch the place where her heart had been. "Watch yourself little brother, or one of you will get hurt." Then Nico woke up, or what he would have to assume was waking up because a stinging pain went down his back and he almost jumped out of his bed. Somehow he had gotten into his room, the bare walls and closed doors made the room colder.

Nico heartbeat started to pick up and his vision started to bluer like it would after too much scream time. He was only slightly aware of the other boy at the end of the bed who looked as freaked out as Nico felt. Nico felt Percy's hands rap around his arms and try to study Nico, but it made his breath speed up, he needed to go to see his sister.

"Nico stop your hurt, some jerks ganged up on you," Percy's voice broke but his eyes stared straight into Nico with an icy pulse. "And you sat there and let them." Now Nico could tell Percy was mad, the other boy looked away and felt the coldness he usually got from shadows. A shiver again ran down Nico spine and he pulled some of his bed spread up to cover his shoulders. Shaking from Percy frigidness Nico watched as the other boy stood up.

"People here love you." Percy said, bending down and taking Nico face in his hands.

"I need to go see my sister, will you take me?" Nico mumbled in a small voice.

"Only if you promise, don't ever leave." Percy's said and Nico heart buzzed as the warmth from the demigod's hands finally warmed Nico cold skin.

"You know all I can say is that I will try." Nico said and leaned into Percy's face stealing a kiss. The demigod was mad but Nico new that it wasn't so bad.

Percy had taken Nico to see his sister before, and honestly it went hand and hand with his bad Fridays. The only reason Nico couldn't go by himself was because he wasn't ever able to drive back. They talked a little on the drive there but Nico had retreated into his mind and that was the only place where Percy couldn't follow him. The skinny string like son of hades was curled up sleeping in the passenger's seat. Black skinny jeans made his legs look like sticks and a lose band shirt that draped over his upper half.

As Percy drove all he could think of was his boyfriend's health. They barley had sex, and all Percy did was worry. The road slipped by him like a snake as he drove to the graves, a thick coating of silence waved over him. When he finally pulled into the parking lot and woke Nico up he was so glad to be rid of that silence that he surprised Nico with a kiss and carried the frail demigod on his back to the gravesite.

"Hey can you handily this Nico?" Percy whispered.

"Don't underestimate me seaweed brains." Nico whispered back to Percy from behind him. But hearing that name made Percy flinch.

"Don't," he said. "That was Annabeth's thing, now that she is…" The words didn't seem to want to be said, but Nico had already gotten the point.

"We will see them all soon, we should have come with Jason thought," Nico said barring his head into Percy sweatshirt. "I miss them too." Nico finished in a muffled voice.

As they walked through the sea of white stones the sun beating down on them the silence came again. Percy didn't know what to feel when he came to this place, there was so much white stones and green hilly grass. It probably was the most misleading places ever, for him death happened but it was not this lovely sight that was shown. Again like the quiet his mind wandered to what Nico thought death was, being the son of the god of the underworld.

When they finally got to those four stones Percy only stayed for a few minutes. Standing in front of the stone with the name Annabeth on it made him remember her death, and next to her was Piper the girl she Annabeth was trying to save. He took a deep breath and let his eyes wonder to the third grave, with the name Leo engraved on it. There deaths flashed behind his eyelids like a move on a screen.

It had been at least two years after the war with mother earth, and they had been cleaning up some of the left over backlash of monsters. The funny thing was they had thought that all the monsters where gone when it happened. Piper and Annabeth who had been dating were attacked in their apartment as well as Leo. The scaring part for Percy was finding them. He was supposed to pick up Annabeth but when he opened to door to see their mangled bodies and torn up living space it was like his home dissolving.

Nico walked over to Percy and pulled him down into the grass. Nico sat on Percy's lap, and pulled the others boys arm around. Nico eyes were on his older sister's grave, and when Percy nestled his head into the crook of the other boy's neck he felt his boyfriend's tears.

"I won't leave you Percy." Nico whispered, holding the other boy's hand so tightly.

"You better not di Angelo." Percy said. He leaned in to his boyfriend lips and slowly kissed him. Nico turned around and Kissed Percy so strongly that the other boy fell back into the grass.

"Nico," Percy laughed. "Horny much?" he said as the other boy's hand moved over his crotch, and his tongue slipped into the other boy's mouth.

"Let's go home okay." Nico said.

"But we just-" before Percy could finish Nico kissed him again. "Okay, okay, let's go."

_Hehe the smut is in the next chapter. Sorry it's not in this on I need to sleep._

_-Fourtris out 4_


End file.
